Una segunda oportunidad
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Las marcas del alma pueden traer tanta dicha como amargura, está en las manos del portador decidir que rumbo tomar cuando el momento llegue a su encuentro. / Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

AU: Almas gemelas/ Marca del alma

::

Cada persona tiene en su cuerpo una marca en color plata: las primeras palabras que su alma gemela dirige hacia su otra mitad, a veces pueden ser frases tan cotidianas como un saludo, hasta cosas sin sentido alguno, algunos con mucha suerte tienen el nombre de su alma gemela (lo cual lo hace mucho más fácil de encontrar); una vez que la persona indicada dice las palabras correctas, la frase se torna de color oro, fiel indicativo de que se han unido sus caminos.

Uno nunca sabe cuando llegará esa persona, sus caminos pueden cruzarse en la niñez y no ser conscientes de ello, en su adolescencia y cometer locuras en su nombre, en su adultez cuando pueden tener ya una vida y familia establecida o al final de sus días con el último aliento y la oportunidad perdida.

Muchas personas sueñan con encontrar a su otra mitad, aunque no siempre lo logran; otros no le dan importancia alguna, en ocasiones muchos se resignan y encuentran el amor en otra persona a riesgo de que en algún punto el alma gemela de alguno de ambos aparezca y llegue el momento de elegir: si la elección que han hecho ellos mismos o la que el destino ha decidido desde el principio.

Pero también están aquellos que deben vivir con la realidad de que su alma gemela ya no existe más, cuando una marca del alma toma un color gris sobre la piel es anuncio de la muerte de su alma gemela.

Las marcas del alma pueden traer tanta dicha como amargura, está en las manos del portador decidir que rumbo tomar cuando el momento llegue a su encuentro.

::

* * *

_::_

_19 de junio de 2003_

Su mirada grisácea se posó en la persona que había estado buscando, aunque no había sido muy difícil encontrarle siendo esta su rutina cada año alrededor de esa fecha. Se retiró los guantes con cuidado y se sentó en el taburete pidiendo una bebida al hombre de la barra para después estudiar a su compañero.

Cabello rubio desordenado, la mirada fija en el vaso frente a él, su cuerpo derrotado recargado contra la barra cubierto con la túnica de inefable, ya podía imaginar la cara de Marion si se llegaba a enterar.

—Dijiste que verías a Bones a la hora del almuerzo, escuché que estaba muy molesta porque la dejaste plantada.

Las palabras salían arrastrándose de su boca, delatando el grado de embriaguez que en ese momento tenía

—Lo olvidé... además no… no estoy de humor para sus chismes.

Draco dio un trago a su copa, así que estaba en modo defensa; bien entonces le tocaba atacar.

—Odio darle la razón a Goldstein, pero si sigues así ella dejará de intentar acercarse y no lo digo solo por Bones, también por tus viejos compañeros.

Su compañero tomó el vaso para acabar su contenido y pedir uno más, el barman le miró de reojo y ante el asentimiento de Draco le entregó otra bebida.

—No los necesito… no puedo verlos sin pensar…

La oración no terminó, el dolor pasando por la mirada del otro. No era fácil hablar de esto, Draco no podía imaginarse en su lugar: que cada cosa de su pasado le trajera a la mente lo que había perdido. Tal vez él no estuviera mejor pero por lo menos sabía que su marca no estaba muerta.

—Han pasado casi ocho años, Zach.

Su compañero no respondió, aunque pudo ver como su mano derecha tocaba sutilmente su antebrazo izquierdo por encima de la túnica y las vendas para después sujetar el vaso y tomar de un solo trago el resto de su contenido.

Draco sabía que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarse a su lado y esperar que la semana acabe pronto. Cuando entró a realizar sus estudios para inefable nunca pensó que terminaría haciendo equipo con un ex-compañero de escuela, un Hufflepuff entre todos.

Había que admitir que ninguno de los dos era muy popular por todo lo ocurrido durante la guerra. Sus maestros no tuvieron más opción que colocarlos como compañeros de equipo ante la renuencia de todos los demás aspirantes, a ninguno de los dos les había hecho gracia pero con el paso del tiempo, una gran dosis de sarcasmo, una que otra maldición y la convivencia forzada habían conseguido ser uno de los mejores equipos de su grupo.

Al ingresar al departamento de Misterios habían continuado como compañeros, porque vamos, estaban de acuerdo que trabajaban lo suficientemente bien como para tener que arriesgarse a convivir con algún otro compañero que fuera un imbécil bueno para nada. Con el tiempo su convivencia derivó en una amistad, que hasta la fecha aún le seguía sorprendiendo, aunque si lo veía desde otro ángulo, Smith podía ser bien una serpiente en piel de tejón.

El que ambos tuvieran conflictos por culpa de sus marcas era una de las tantas coincidencias que descubrieron con el tiempo.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué?

La voz de Smith le trajo de regreso a la realidad. Tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida y observó a su compañero una vez más: las ojeras eran notorias en su rostro y estaba seguro de que no había estado comiendo bien desde que la fecha se acercaba, durante estos días Zacharias se dejaba consumir por la pena y el dolor que encerrada durante el transcurso de todo el año. Ocho años de luto por su alma gemela.

—No lo sé.

Era una pregunta a la cual hasta la fecha no tenía respuesta, la guerra, Voldemort, el jodido destino. Se puso de pie y dejó lo suficiente para cubrir lo que el otro pudo haber consumido.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa.

En este punto sabía que Smith solo se dejaría llevar, en cinco días era cuando realmente tendría problemas para controlar el estallido que seguramente vendría y luego simplemente la calma.

::

* * *

_::_

_—Mamá, ¿Esta es mi marca?_

_Su madre giró para ver a su hijo. Observó al pequeño Zacharias con el brazo extendido mientras tocaba las palabras en su brazo._

_—Sí, esa es tu marca, Zach._

_—¿Es cierto lo que dicen los otros niños? ¿Alguien especial me dirá esto?_

_—No hagas caso a esas tonterías. Solo las personas que no saben lo que quieren se dejan influenciar por esos cuentos._

_Su padre había entrado en la habitación y le miraba de forma firme. De reojo pudo ver a su madre desviar la mirada con tristeza._

_—Las marcas de tu madre y mía no corresponden y estamos perfectamente. Así que olvida eso, no vale la pena._

_Las palabras de su padre habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza durante todo el día, hasta que su madre fue a verle durante la noche. Abrió los ojos al sentir la caricia en su cabeza, ella estaba ahí viéndole con cariño._

_—Sí, Zach; una persona especial te lo dirá. Así que si te das cuenta de quién es, conócela y podrás decidir si te gustaría estar con ella o no. El destino rara vez se equivoca._

_Zacharias la miró y asintió soñoliento mientras veía la marca en la mano de su madre con tres simples palabras: **"Eres tan hermosa"** de color gris._

—Deberías pedir el día. No sirves de mucho si te la pasas distraído.

La voz de Draco le sacó de sus pensamientos, lo suficiente para negar con la cabeza. Su mano acarició el lugar donde las vendas cubrían su marca. Al final su madre había tenido razón, conoció a su alma gemela y no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

—Tu no sirves de nada la mayor parte del tiempo y no me estoy quejando -murmuró de mal humor mientras tomaba la taza para tomar un trago de café.

El departamento de Misterios había tenido bastante trabajo después de la última redada de los aurores, al parecer algún fanático había estado jugando con espíritus y ellos tenían que poner todo bajo control. Por supuesto, limpien el desastre de los aurores.

—¡Malfoy, Smith! Muevan sus traseros, aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ambos chicos observaron a su compañera frente a ellos, compartieron una mirada y una leve sonrisa antes de dirigirse a ella.

—Tan encantadora como siempre, Marion. Aunque trata de no gritar, me siento un poco aturdido con tu voz.

—Tan dulce como un duendecillo de Cornualles.

La mencionada solo les dedicó una mirada ofendida antes de seguir su camino por los intrincados pasillos del Departamento de Misterios. Era tan fácil molestarla que no perdían la oportunidad.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez, mientras más rápido menos tendremos que estar en el Departamento de Aurores.

::

—En serio, Malfoy ¿Qué hiciste ahora para que Potter te viera con tanto coraje?

—No tengo idea, pero podía sentir su mirada perforándome la nuca.

Zacharias le observó mientras esperaban al elevador para regresar a su oficina.

—Me recuerda a sexto grado: "Potter acosador". Imagina lo que diría El Profeta de ello.

Malfoy resopló por lo absurdo, no necesitaba algo como eso en estos momentos. Aunque tenía la maldita curiosidad de por qué Potter estaría molesto con él; sus caminos rara vez se cruzaban y habían llegado a una especie de tregua después de la guerra. Pero había algo en su mirada que hasta el momento no había podido descifrar y lo ponía nervioso.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿es cierto que te acostaste con Moyra del departamento de deportes mágicos?

—¿En serio, Smith? Eres tu el que se queja de los chismes y ahora los estás escuchando.

—Lo primero que te dijo fue "Sí" ¿verdad? —La seriedad en la voz de su compañero le hizo suspirar, ahora le tocaba a él.

Al igual que los demás, Draco tenía su marca del alma, una simple y sencilla palabra: "Sí" en su nuca, justo donde comienza el cabello. Para su mala suerte y desesperación, esa era una palabra tan común y tan utilizada cuando se trataba de él.

Peor aún, su marca había relucido de color dorado desde que era niño; se había cruzado con su alma gemela y no fue consciente de ello hasta que su madre prestó atención y vio el cambio de color en su marca. Pero para ese entonces había hablado con tantas personas que no podía estar seguro de quién podía haber sido.

¿Cuál o cuáles habrían sido las palabras grabadas en su piel? ¿Sería un hombre o una mujer? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Después del colegio creyó haber encontrado a esa persona, pero solo fue un engaño, ese hombre sacó provecho de las coincidencias de sus marcas hasta que la verdad salió a relucir. A partir de ese entonces fue que comenzó a acostarse con casi todas las personas cuya primera palabra hacia él fuera "sí".

Había perdido su oportunidad y parecía que su alma gemela no estaba muy interesada en buscarle así que ¿Por qué mortificarse por ello?

—Deberías dejar de hacerte esto, Malfoy.

—Lo haré cuando tú también lo hagas.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron en un silencio incómodo. Los dos estaban tan jodidos.

::

* * *

::

_22 de junio de 2003_

—Mira a quienes tenemos aquí.

Theo abrió los brazos para estrechar a Pansy en un abrazo. Draco y Blaise estaban detrás de ella esperando para saludarle.

—Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo para regresar, Theo.

Pansy le dejó libre para poder saludar a los demás. Habían pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años? Se podía ver el paso del tiempo en cada uno de ellos. Ya no eran los niños de los que se despidió al partir.

—No puedo creer que de entre todo lo que pudiste elegir, eligiste ser auror. En Alemania ¡pero auror al fin de cuentas!

Theo negó ante la cara de indignación de Draco por su profesión. Aunque no lo podía culpar, más de uno había tenido la misma reacción que él. Pero el pensar que su padre se estaría revolcando en su tumba por ello le daba una gran satisfacción.

—También fue muy revelador para mí te lo aseguro. Pero en Alemania tiene un nivel muy diferente al de aquí por lo que me han contado.

Mientras caminaban y hablaban pudo observar a Blaise y Pansy tomados del brazo. Habían tenido tanta suerte de haberse encontrado. Sus marcas en plateado luciendo orgullosas en su cuello y muñeca respectivamente.

—Vamos a mi departamento, después de descansar podemos ir a cenar y tomar una copa.

Asintió, esa era una buena idea para ponerse al día con sus viejos amigos del colegio.

::

—Así que tienes de compañero a un tejón, ¿Smith, verdad?

Habían ido a cenar al restaurante que habían frecuentado en su juventud y al terminar fueron a un bar que Blaise había recomendado dentro de callejón Diagon. Hablaron de sus familias, los cambios que se tuvieron que hacer después de la guerra, el trabajo y los planes de cada uno.

—Debo admitir que puedes mantener una buena charla con él y puede tener una lengua tan afilada como nuestro querido Draco.

—Eso es algo que me gustaría ver, no puedo simplemente imaginarlo. Aunque no recuerdo haber cruzado palabra alguna con él en el colegio.

Theo trataba de imaginar a su amigo trabajando y entablando una amistad con alguien a quien posiblemente molestó en la escuela.

—Al parecer normalmente no estaba con el grupo que solíamos molestar, tal vez por eso.

—Bueno entonces tiene un poco más de sentido. Posiblemente me toque conocerle cuando ingrese al departamento de Aurores el próximo mes.

—Si te toca en el equipo de Potter hazme el favor de fastidiarlo tanto como puedas.

Miró de reojo a Pansy y Blaise quienes rodaron los ojos negando un poco, al parecer ciertas cosas nunca cambiaban.

::

* * *

_::_

_Llevaba días practicando el encantamiento y simplemente no salía, no pasaría la evaluación y su padre se molestaría por ello. Estaba detrás del invernadero desde que terminaron las clases, alejado de sus compañeros y de todos en general._

_—¡¿Por que no sale?!_

_Una mano en su hombro le hizo sobresaltarse asustado. Giró tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser por el brazo que le sujetó para evitar la caída._

_—Tranquilo, todo estará bien._

_Zacharias estaba inmóvil aun siendo sujetado por esas manos, estático al haber escuchado esas palabras, las mismas que estaban grabadas en su brazo. Levantó la mirada lentamente encontrando frente a él a un alumno mayor que portaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff, sólo le había visto de lejos más nunca había hablado con él._

_—Hey, ¿estás bien? No te lastimaste ¿verdad?_

_Pareciera que su voz había decidido ausentarse en ese momento. Con ayuda del chico frente a él se quedó de pie viéndolo fijamente, cabello castaño y ojos grises, se veía amigable. Tenía que decir algo ingenioso ¿verdad? Pero su cerebro no lograba dar señales de vida, solo recordando una vieja charla con su madre._

_—Eres… eres tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó al momento que levantaba la manga de su túnica para ver su marca, la cual ahora era de color dorado._

_Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, para mirarle con cariño mientras jalaba un poco su corbata y camisa dejando ver su marca en el hombro derecho "Eres… eres tú, ¿verdad?" igualmente en tono dorado._

_—Eso parece, soy Cedric Diggory._

_Zacharias sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y en el lugar donde estaba su marca al momento de estrechar sus manos._

_—Zach, Zacharias Smith…_

_Tenía doce años cuando encontró a su alma gemela, se sintió tan afortunado… no sabía que esa dicha duraría tan poco tiempo._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, presionando la frente contra la baldosa del la ducha. El agua se había enfriado desde hace ya un rato pero no le importaba. No había podido dormir bien esos días, los recuerdos eran cada vez más frecuentes abriendo la herida como cada año.

Miró su brazo, un recordatorio constante del pasado, uno que ocultaba cada día con vendas bajo la túnica de inefable. Era una ventaja, nadie preguntaba nada a su alrededor, sólo Malfoy estaba enterado después de verle derrumbado hace cinco años en esa fecha.

—Nada está bien, Cedric...

Cerró la llave obligando a su cuerpo a ponerse en marcha. _Dos días más, puedo hacerlo, solamente dos días más._

Ciertamente se sentía agotado, la falta de descanso y apetito, se sentían estresado y decaído, a veces simplemente no sabía cómo le hacía para levantarse de la cama pero lo hacía.

Salió de su departamento para dirigirse hacia su trabajo, claro, no sin antes pasar por un café cargado más de lo habitual, el que tenían en la oficina era un asco.

::

* * *

::

_24 de junio de 2003_

—¿Que quiere qué?

—No, definitivamente no. Yo tengo mi compañero, mejor voy con él.

Las quejas de ambos se podían escuchar por todo el departamento de aurores. Sus superiores les observaban coincidiendo en que frente a ellos tenían dos niños haciendo una rabieta en vez de dos jóvenes adultos acatando órdenes.

—Smith tendrá un compañero temporal mientras estás fuera. Y no, no es negociable, Malfoy. Solo tenemos permitido enviar a dos elementos y ustedes han sido elegidos.

—Potter, recuerda que estás hablando con tu superior. Ya escuchaste a la inefable Sliver, nada de lloriqueo, los quiero listos para partir en tres horas. El traslador ya está listo.

Ambos fueron echados prácticamente de la oficina, Harry observó con los ojos entrecerrados a sus compañeros, quienes trataban de disimular patéticamente.

—Definitivamente tus compañeros son una burla para el Ministerio —murmuró por lo bajo viéndoles.

—¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy? ¡Ven y repítelo en mi cara!

Weasley se había puesto de pie al igual que Finnigan pero Harry los detuvo.

—Déjenlo, pero tiene razón podrían disimular mejor, par de idiotas.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al escucharlo, pero recompuso su expresión sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida.

— No voy a esperarte, así que no llegues tarde, Potter.

Ahora tenía que dirigirse a su departamento, avisarle a Theo y pedirle un favor con referente a Smith. Y pensar que creyó el día sería aburrido.

::

—Me dejaste plantada, Zacharias Smith.

Zacharias se removió un poco incómodo observando a Susan frente a él, en medio de uno de los vestíbulos del Ministerio. Maldito el momento en que decidió salir temprano y buscar a Malfoy.

—Lo olvidé, luego podemos vernos –le dijo un poco incómodo y culpable.

Susan fue de las pocas que le seguían hablando después de la escuela. El episodio en el ED y su huida durante la batalla de Hogwarts no había sido del agrado de sus compañeros, aún le dolía al recordar el puñetazo que le dio Ernie al verse. Pero simplemente no había podido hacer nada al respecto, había tenido una carga que no compartió con nadie desde cuarto año y dudaba que ellos pudieran comprenderlo, aunque no era una justificación.

—No, nada de luego –ella observó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca– es hora de la comida, he quedado con los demás de vernos en El Caldero Chorreante y vienes conmigo, Cho me dijo que pediste el resto del día.

_Maldita seas Chang._

Zach no tuvo oportunidad de negarse o salir corriendo, ella simplemente le sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca y lo llevó directamente a las chimeneas.

En el trayecto, él pensó una y otra forma de librarse de ellos. Podría simplemente desaparecer en el momento que ella lo soltara pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no lo merecía. Cierto que se quejaba constantemente de ella pero ahí había estado, no lo miraba como los demás, Susan era una santa, muy chismosa pero santa a fin de cuentas.

Un tanto resignado dejó de luchar, no podía ser tan malo un par de horas, además un poco de comida no le caería mal; se despediría y de ahí al bar de siempre para adormecerse a base de alcohol como cada año.

::

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Theo levantó la mirada del libro en sus manos, Draco estaba terminando de empacar para su asignación.

—No llevo más de un día aquí y ya necesitas ayuda —dejó a un lado el libro para prestarle atención, Draco se veía serio, pensativo.

—¿Draco?

—Necesito que cuides a mi compañero, a Smith mientras estoy fuera.

De acuerdo, ese era un favor un tanto extraño y nada acorde al Draco que él conocía.

—¿Estamos hablando de un hombre adulto, cierto? Porque si me dices que debo cambiar pañales no cuentes conmigo. —La sonrisa en su cara se deslizó al ver que la expresión de Draco no era de diversión.

—Theo, por favor.

Le miró fijamente, también adoptando una expresión seria.

—¿Me puedes explicar el porqué o cómo se supone que debo cuidarle?

—Solo está semana. No puedo decirte el porqué, pero estos días son… difíciles para él.

Inconscientemente Draco pasó sí mano por su nuca, acariciando su marca. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para su amigo.

—Normalmente nos quedamos aquí en mi departamento tomando algo. Sólo es acompañarlo y ver que no haga nada estúpido.

Theo levantó una ceja ante lo último, comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan cercanos eran realmente Draco y su compañero.

—De acuerdo, no lo veo tan complicado.

—En realidad puede ponerse un poco pesado.

—Más que tú, no lo creo –se acercó a Draco dejando una mano sobre su hombro–. Tranquilo, yo me encargo. Aunque ¿cómo se supone que voy a localizarlo?

—Cada año es lo mismo, así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

Ya con eso resuelto la mente de Draco se centró en otra cosa.

—¡No puedo creer que tendré que soportar a Potter toda una semana! ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?!

Theo negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en su lugar para retomar la lectura. Ya se sabía ese diálogo desde la escuela, Potter siempre era el protagonista aunque Draco lo negara.

::

_Esto fue una terrible idea._

Zacharias estaba tenso. Una cosa era lidiar con Susan y sus ex-compañeros de casa y otra muy diferente estar rodeado de ellos y viejos integrantes del ED; había intentado retirarse casi media hora después de haber llegado pero Susan no le dio oportunidad. Ernie y Justin no habían estado muy de acuerdo al verle pero Hannah les dio la bienvenida y sirvió de comer para todos.

De un momento a otro habían llegado los demás, entendía que Longbottom estuviera ahí, después de todo era pareja de Hannah, pero los Weasley ¿en serio? También Granger, Lovegood, Goldstein y otros que realmente no le importaban. Después de verlos había pedido algo más fuerte, lo iba a necesitar para soportarlos.

—Esa es una bebida para hombres, Smith. ¿No prefieres algo más ligero? Digo, así no tendrás problemas para salir corriendo.

Ignoró nuevamente los comentarios de George Weasley, desde que le vio no había parado de molestar con comentarios de ese tipo.

—¿Tan ligero como tu cerebro? No te vayas a sobre esforzar, puede hacerte daño aun si repites una y otra vez lo mismo.

—George, por favor. Zach no lo provoques más.

Miró molesto a Susan que le llamaba la atención. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si seguían molestando, además Weasley fue quien lo comenzó.

—No lo defiendas Susan, ¿no ves que ya es mayorcito?

Justin lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa con su cerveza de mantequilla. Tal vez no estuviera tan molesto con él como Ernie, pero nunca ocultó lo decepcionado que se había sentido de Zacharias por lo ocurrido.

—Chicos, chicos, por favor no comiencen –la voz de Susan trataba de tranquilizar las cosas.

—Si, estamos aquí para divertirnos y pasar un buen rato, sin importar la compañía no deseada.

Ahora era la mocosa Weasley quien hablaba. Nunca se habían llevado bien y estaba seguro de que nunca lo harían. Merlín los libre.

El sonido de algo golpeando la mesa los distrajo a todos, parecía que Lovegood tenía la habilidad de calmar los ánimos sin siquiera intentarlo. Todos miraron con curiosidad las cosas que había sacado de su bolso.

—Estaba limpiando mi viejo baúl, necesitaba un espacio oscuro para que un boggart pudiera refugiarse durante el verano.

—No me sorprendería que lo adoptara.

Granger le dio un codazo a Weasley por su comentario. Luna siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado, lo cual era lo más probable.

—Encontré muchos recuerdos de la escuela, me pareció buena idea el traerlos para que los vieran.

Varios de los presentes comenzaron a revisar entre el revoltijo de recortes, fotografías, listones de los colores de las casas. Zach no hubiera prestado mucha atención de no ser por un objeto en particular: Un prendedor con un rostro muy familiar. Su mirada se quedó fija en él y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su pecho.

—Oh cielos, miren esto –la voz de Hannah llamó la atención de los demás al mostrarles dicho botón.

—Es Cedric, recuerdo que no estaba muy de acuerdo cuando nos vio portandolo –Ernie sonrió levemente recordando la desaprobación del mayor cuando vio a todos usándolos.

—Lo modifiqué porque no me parecía correcto lo que decía de Harry.

—Algo de muy mal gusto en su momento.

—Vamos Hermione, teníamos nuestros motivos.

Las voces de los demás llegaban difusas a sus oídos, su mirada no se había apartado del rostro sonriente en la imagen. Zacharias no había sido capaz de ver una foto suya desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora la tenía aquí, frente a él.

—Fue terrible lo que pasó, el recordar a su padre aún me parte el corazón.

Zacharias también lo recordaba, estaba marcado a fuego ese día, seguía marcado a fuego en su brazo.

_Cedric y él habían mantenido una relación muy estrecha al enterarse de la coincidencia de sus marcas, habían acordado comenzar a conocerse antes que otra cosa, Zach estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo era lo que su madre le había recomendado años atrás._

_Habían acordado mantenerlo en privado, después de todo las marcas eran algo que muchas familias de magos veían como algo personal e íntimo. Zacharias no le dijo a sus compañeros y Cedric tampoco a los suyos, era una felicidad solo ellos dos._

_El primer beso que compartieron fue durante su tercer año, todo el caos ocasionado por Sirius Black los mantenía dentro del castillo y con toque de queda, aunque siendo Cedric prefecto habían podido escaparse de vez en cuando. Sus amigos no sospechaban nada, creyendo que Zach simplemente prefería estar solo._

_Cuarto año había llegado y con ello el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se habían visto durante las vacaciones y enviado búhos constantemente. Habían acordado que al terminar ese año le dirían a los padres de Zacharias sobre ellos; en ocasiones Cedric se sentía un tanto angustiado por considerarlo aún muy joven, pero solo era por momentos. Esos pensamientos quedaban olvidados durante esas noches que los besos y caricias no eran suficientes, con la adrenalina de ser atrapados por algún prefecto o profesor mientras se dejaban llevar por el deseo contenido._

_Zacharias solía reírse de la vergüenza de Cedric por dejarse llevar de forma tan poco apropiada en esos momentos._

_Durante cada prueba, Zacharias sería el primero en llegar y el último en irse, alejándose disimuladamente de sus compañeros para ir al encuentro de Cedric. Luego llegó el momento del Baile, habían discutido un poco por ello, pero al final había aceptado invitar a Cho Chang para se su compañera, Zacharias no quería participar en algo como eso así que consideró esa era la mejor solución. Cedric se despidió de ella antes de que terminara la velada y pasó el resto con quien realmente quería estar._

_La última prueba llegó y a pesar de estar nervioso por Cedric, logró animarle como cada ocasión._

_—Voy a regresar con ese trofeo. Ya lo veras, seremos los campeones del torneo._

_La felicidad de Cedric era realmente contagiosa._

_—Estoy seguro de que serás el campeón del torneo, te estaré esperando en primera fila._

_La sonrisa que le dedicó era radiante, le sintió acercarse y besarle al momento que le abrazaba, un poco más fuerte y un poco más prolongado. Al separarse sus ojos brillaban ilusionados._

_—Te amo, Zacharias._

_No pudo contestarle, pues las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, así que simplemente le besó._

_Zacharias había estado en primera fila con los demás, esperando el regreso del campeón del torneo, ya habían durado bastante dentro del laberinto. Fue tan repentino que tuvo que sostenerse de Ernie para no caer, había sido como si le faltara el aire, sin dar explicación alguna se alejó tratando de recomponerse fuera del alboroto._

_Un miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantar la manga de su suéter. Se deslizó por el muro cayendo en el suelo al ver como la marca de su brazo perdía su color dorado para tornarse en un gris opaco. Poco después escuchó los gritos de fondo y nada más._

—Cho también estaba destrozada, recuerdo como soltaba a llorar al recordarlo.

Ya había tenido suficiente, que Susan se molestara lo que quisiera con él, no podía estar un momento más, sentía que se ahogaba cada vez más con los recuerdos.

—Me largo, luego nos vemos, Susan.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que el banco en el que estaba sentado se fue hacia atrás. Todos en la mesa centraron su atención en él. Tomó el último trago de su vaso y comenzó a retirarse cuando la voz de Ernie llegó a su oído.

—¿Se imaginan al pobre diablo que deba soportar a este imbécil?

—¡Callate, Ernie! –la voz de Susan sonó sorprendida y angustiada.

Zacharias giró para verle y con una rabia se arrojó sobre él tirándolo al piso de espalda, Ernie le estaba dando esa válvula de escape que necesitaba e iba a tomarla sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo golpeó una y otra vez con los puños, hasta que lo sujetaron con fuerza para alejarlo de él.

—¡¿QUÉ VAS A SABER TÚ?! ¡DIME! ¡NO SABES NADA DE ÉL, NUNCA LO CONOCISTE!

—¡Detente Smith!

—¡Zach, por favor!

La voz de Susan llegaba distorsionada a sus oídos, sabía que estaba cerca de él, las miradas puestas sobre él pero no le importaba.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¡Dímelo! ¡Cedric tendría que estar aquí, no tres metros bajo tierra!

Con fuerza se liberó de los brazos que le tenían sujeto y con rabia rasgó las vendas en su brazo, dejando a la vista la marca gris en su piel.

—¡Yo sentí cuando lo mataron, antes que todos ustedes lo supieran! ¿Sabes lo que se siente, Ernie? ¿Que te arranquen una parte de ti? ¡¿Tenerlo todo y que te lo arrebaten de la nata?! No era Chang, era yo. Cedric era... él era mi... y ya no está.

El silencio a su alrededor era ensordecedor. Pudo ver el rostro de varios de ellos sorprendidos. Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Susan y Hannah, Ernie le miraba con el rostro pálido y sangrante, Justin con la boca abierta y dolor marcada en sus facciones.

—Lo amaba... y él...

No podía respirar, no quería respirar.

Solo sintió como un brazo le sujetaba por detrás y unas palabras susurradas a su oído.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Sintió el cuerpo pesado y terminó apoyándose contra el pecho a su espalda mientras su vista se nublaba.

—No, nada lo está.

Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

::

Theo había despedido a Draco asegurando que todo estaría bajo control. Su lectura había quedado de lado así que por curiosidad y aburrimiento decidió buscar a Smith. El bar que Draco le había indicado quedaba casi al final del callejón Diagon, así que debía pasar por El Caldero Chorreante y bien podía aprovechar para ver los cambios que pudieron haber hecho en el lugar.

Al ingresar lo primero que llamó su atención fue la multitud de pie, después fueron los gritos. Se acercó un poco más y observó con sorpresa la escena frente a él: varios de sus antiguos compañeros de generación montando un espectáculo en medio del lugar.

—¡Detente Smith!

—¡Zach, por favor!

Al escuchar el nombre hizo una mueca, al parecer los cálculos de Draco no habían estado del todo correctos. Escuchó con atención, los Weasley estaban con sus varitas alzadas listos para defenderse; Draco estaría insoportable si algo le pasaba a su compañero, así que con cautela comenzó a acercarse.

Lo observó, lo escuchó y comprendió el porque Draco no quiso decir nada más al respecto. La rabia en sus movimientos y en su voz, verlo quedar estático. El dolor en cada una de sus palabras. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que los demás reaccionaran.

Se colocó detrás de Smith y pasó su brazo atraiéndolo hacia sí mismo.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Pudo sentir el peso del otro contra su cuerpo, mas sin embargo lo que le dijo le tomó desprevenido.

—No, nada lo está.

Tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza al sentir como se desplomaba contra su pecho. Le tomó un momento reaccionar antes de ver a los espectadores frente a él.

—¡Zach!

—Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora.

Y sin ninguna explicación utilizó la aparición para ir al departamento de Draco. Después vendrían las explicaciones.

* * *

**::**

_28 de junio de 2003_

**Ubicación ****confidencial**

—¡Suficiente! En este instante vas a decirme qué carajos te he hecho para que me tengas coraje.

Harry le miró con sorpresa, aunque debía admitir que no había sido nada sutil últimamente, o tal vez desde antes. Malfoy estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con esa expresión de molestia ya bien conocida cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro.

—Te acostaste con Moyra.

Draco le miró con sorpresa y con la boca abierta. _¿Qué?_

—Mejor dicho, ¡te acostaste con una cuarta parte del mundo mágico!

—¿A ti qué diablos te importa con quién me acuesto o no, Potter?

El auror se puso de pie con los puños apretados y se acercó a Draco con paso firme.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? Te importa un carajo lo que significa una marca. Pero claro, eres un Malfoy, tú no crees en ese tipo de cosas ¿o sí? No soy lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como tú.

Draco estaba sorprendido y confundido más que nada, no entendía lo que Potter estaba diciendo. Aunque no iba a permitir que pusiera palabras en su boca.

—No se que diablos te pasa, pero lo que haga con mi vida es cosa mía y si a mi alma gemela no le importa lo suficiente como para acercarse se puede ir al carajo como todos los demás.

Ahora era el turno de Harry de verlo con sorpresa. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder ante las palabras de Malfoy, quien parecía aún no había terminado de hablar.

—No sé quién es mi alma gemela, Potter. ¿Feliz? Era un niño cuando pasó así que no tengo una maldita idea de quién es, pero esa persona tampoco dijo nada así que no debe ser importante para ella ¿verdad?

Harry tragó con fuerza sin despegar su mirada del hombre frente a él antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Tal vez también era un niño. Tal vez no sabía lo que significaba esa marca.

La atención de Draco se centró en él. Escuchando con atención y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

—Tal vez su familia nunca se dio el tiempo de explicarle –pasó su lengua por sus labios secos–. Tal vez no lo supo hasta después. Tal vez su alma gemela no parecía la mejor persona y solamente podían pelear.

Draco contuvo el aliento, dio un paso hacia atrás negando con la cabeza escuchando las palabras de Potter mientras éste se acercaba hacia él.

—Tal vez pensó que no era lo adecuado a pesar de sentir una conexión contigo. Tal vez se conformaba con verte de lejos, esperando lo reconocieras.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Potter?

La voz de Draco apenas si se escuchaba, miles de pensamientos pasando por su mente, tratando de recordar.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera conversación donde Madame Malkin?

¿Su primera conversación? ¿Qué diablos le había dicho esa vez? Recuerda una versión mucho más pequeña de Potter, flaco y desaliñado, pero con esos ojos verdes tan intensos.

_—Hola ¿También Hogwarts?_

_—Sí._

Su mano fue directamente hacia su nuca en estado de shock, Potter le miraba mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa dejando ver su pecho, una marca por encima del corazón. _"Hola ¿También Hogwarts?"_

Draco se recargó en la pared mientras la implicación de ello comenzaba a tomar sentido en su mente. Ese día había sentido un leve hormigueo, pero no le prestó importancia. Su coraje de ver a Potter con otros mientras a él lo rechazaba. Ese enamoramiento que le había carcomido durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts. Todo apuntaba al hombre frente a él.

—No tienes una idea de cuantas veces tuve que controlarme al escuchar lo que murmuraban de ti.

Draco solo sintió el aliento de Potter más cerca de él, al igual que su cuerpo. Ese enamoramiento y deseo nunca pudieron ser olvidados, simplemente los había ignorado.

—¿Y no temes que murmuren de ti ahora?

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano de Potter en su nuca, tocando su marca.

—Que murmuren lo que quieran siempre que sea contigo.

Draco simplemente no pudo negarse a ese beso y a ese hombre que aunque lo negara, siempre había deseado.

::

* * *

::

_25 de junio de 2004_

Theo se recargó en el marco de la ventana mientras su mirada estaba fija en el hombre domido en su cama. Bajó la mirada a su cadera para asegurarse de que el color dorado seguía ahí, una costumbre que no había podido quitarse. Dorado, cuando antes había sido gris al igual que las palabras en el brazo de Zacharias.

Un año atrás había estado en shock después de llegar al departamento de Draco con Smith inconsciente en sus brazos. Le había dejado en la habitación que él utilizaba y había ido a la sala, se tomó el tiempo para revisar su propia marca.

Él sabía que su alma gemela había muerto varios años atrás pero nunca la conoció así que no había tenido gran impacto en él, simplemente se había resignado a ello. Pero parecía ser que el destino tenía una segunda oportunidad para ellos, el destino funcionaba de formas que ni siquiera ellos podían explicar y él no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Cuando Zacharias despertó y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, Theo temió por su cordura, había entrado en una especie de shock nervioso y tuvo que llevarlo a San Mungo donde pudieron hacer un diagnóstico y después de un par de días para estabilizarle fue asignado a un psicomago.

_—No necesito estas tonterías. No estoy loco._

_—No estas loco, pero sí necesitas ayuda. Te guste o no. Así que por las buenas o por las malas._

Mas de una vez fue por las malas. No ayudaba mucho que entre ambos no hubiera una convivencia previa a todo ese desastre.

Decir que Draco había hecho un completo drama al enterarse de lo ocurrido despues de regresar de su asignación con Potter, era quedarse corto. Y más aún al saber que su compañero estaría ausente por un casi un mes por recomendación médica. Por supuesto que culpó a Theo por ello. En cambio Potter había estado más que contento al colaborar con él. Theo no podía creer lo irónico de toda la historia al enterarse de cómo diablos habían terminado juntos.

Por su lado había sido difícil, claro que lo fue y en ocasiones aún lo seguía siendo. Zacharias no era la persona mas fácil de tratar, pero tenía su encanto; él tuvo que aceptar la terapia con el psicomago al darse cuenta que realmente sí le ayudaba y las pociones para controlar esa depresión que nunca había sido tratada o diagnosticada.

Con referente a sus compañeros, tomó tiempo, bastante tiempo para poder aclarar algunas cosas. Al parecer Susan había sabido de su relación con Cedric desde el colegio pero había guardado silencio, permaneciendo a su lado después de todo lo ocurrido. Hannah, Ernie y Justin comprendieron muchas actitudes al saber el panorama completo.

Sin embargo Zacharias había rechazado los avances de Theo constantemente pero en ocaciones los aceptaba aunque después lo inundara la negación y la culpa por considerarlo una traición a Diggory a pesar de la creciente conexión entre ambos. Theo tuvo que recurrir a un ultimátum, uno podía luchar pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

_—Mírame a los ojos y dime que me largue en este momento y te prometo que no volverás a verme, o acepta esta segunda oportunidad que se nos ha dado. No voy a tomar el lugar de Cedric, porque voy a tener mi propio lugar a tu lado, Zach._

Estaba de más decir que después de eso no abandonó esa habitación. Aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer, pero los buenos momentos compensaban los malos.

—Maldita sea, Theo. Aún es muy temprano.

—No seas quejumbroso, anda muévete –le dijo al acercarse y acostarse nuevamente a su lado.

No pudo evitar acariciar las palabras en el brazo de su compañero.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Un poco soñoliento, Zacharias sonrió levemente mientras su mano se colocaba en la cadera de su compañero.

—Lo sé, ahora sí lo está.

::

* * *

N/A: En cierto punto me ha faltado desarrollar mas la relación de Theo con Zach, pero la idea principal era mostrar realmente parte de la relación y sus emociones al pensar en Cedric y recordarlo al acercarse la fecha de su muerte (24 de junio). Posiblemente mas adelante me tome el tiempo de hacer un desarrollo o modificar esta historia, gracias por leer! Y a los participantes, buena suerte.


End file.
